


Coffee & Insubordination

by flinchflower



Series: Slash Me Twice [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discipline, M/M, Memories, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Propmpt 49: Coffee.  Continues, and will arc forward on the reservation.  Sam errs with John.  Are we surprised?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee & Insubordination

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not for profit, simply a writing exercise. Herein lies Dean/Sam slash, in an AU timeline where John did not lose his life. John appears in parental context only. Follows in series from previous prompts, but stands alone if preferred.

“Do you know where we’re headed?” Sam breaks the silence of several hours on the road tentatively and shifts for the thousandth time in his seat.

Dean grunts. “Navajo rez.”

“Shit.” It’s a been long drive, and it’ll be another couple hours. “Think Dad’ll calm down by the time we get there?”

“Doubt it.”

“Fuck.” The word earns him a glance from his brother, and he’s quick to apologize. God knows the last thing he needs is for Dean to decide he needs to be disciplined. He clears his throat and tries again. “That where your buddy’s at, too?”

“Nah. Over on Hopi land.”

“Have we been here before?” Sam sounds puzzled, looking around the landscape they’re driving through. Sure, everything kind of blends together when you log as many miles as this family does – they’ve lost count of the number of times the odometer has rolled over, even – but this time things look familiar in a way that’s kind of odd.

Dean laughs. “You were little, I’m surprised you remember. I think you were four.”

“Why do you remember it?” Dean’s memory is legendary for the places they’ve been, but that didn’t start until he was a teenager, for the most part. Something must have happened.

There’s more laughter, and the corners of Dean’s eyes are crinkling with it, relaxing Sam for some reason. “You wandered off, that’s why I remember. Dad put us to bed, and for whatever reason you woke up and went exploring without me – he was doing some sort of ritual, and we were camped out in a cave.”

Sam’s eyes were wide. “I don’t remember.”

“I think it was the first time he spanked you, too, at least more than a swat or two. I tried to stop him. Big mistake.”

“Oh.” Sam’s not quite sure what to say, but Dean’s still smiling.

“We should’ve known you were gonna be a pain – you were curled up under a huge painting of Kokopeli when they found you.” Trickster god. Heh. It makes Sam smile too.

“Sorry I got you in trouble.”

Dean snorts. “I got me in trouble. But you better bet that Dad’s gonna want us to stick close and that he’s gonna be remembering that.”

“D’you think he’ll ever, you know, stop?”

“Stop what, Sam?” Dean’s voice is a tad to innocent, and Sam shoots him a dirty look.

“With the spanking.”

“Doubt it.”

“Why?”

“Dude, the man is a creature of habit. Even though he’d never admit it.” Sam takes that in. Dean’s right. “Like I can tell you, there’s a diner about forty miles from here, and he’ll stop there for coffee. It’s the last place to eat before the rez.”

“Suppose he’ll let us, this time?”

“He’d better if he doesn’t want me asleep at the wheel.”

Sam smirks at him. “Maybe you better watch your attitude. You’re the one who’s spent the most time behind various truck stops getting your ass beat.” It earns him a dirty look for Dean, and they ride in silence until John pulls off at the diner as predicted. Sam doesn’t grab for the door handle right away though, and Dean pauses, curious.

“Dude, we should tell him about his tactical error.”

Dean stares. “Tactical error?”

“Predictability. Come on, man, how many times has he been on our cases about being predictable?”

“Sam…” His brother’s name leaves his lips weakly, as Sam goes striding over to the truck with a bright expression. Dean eases on out of the Impala, and watches John as he makes a show of locking the doors and snagging a flannel for himself, and as an afterthought, one of Sam’s… And then he turns to see the elder Winchester hauling the youngest off behind the diner. He sighs, and takes a seat on his father’s tailgate, so John will be sure to see him when they come back around the corner.

He’s just thinking to himself quietly, as the desert air starts to cool down, thinking that maybe he needs to be harder on Sam. The two come back around the corner shortly, and yeah, Sam’s in tears. Their father points at the tailgate and thunders “Sit!” and gives Sam a little push.

“I’m gonna get some sandwiches, and we’re gonna camp outside the rez tonight so we can have a few necessary discussions.” John turns, and Dean clears his throat. “Something for you, son?”

“Sorry sir – I need some coffee if we’re driving longer, please.” John gives his oldest son a nod and strides inside. They can tell he’s still pretty mad.

Dean studies his brother for a moment. “So, which lecture?”

Sam gives him a watery half-smile, swiping away the hated tears. “Insubordination.”

“Not surprised.” His tone doesn’t hold any censure in it, since he knows Sam understands exactly how he screwed up, but it’s not offering any comfort, either. Sam’s eyes fill up with tears again, and Dean relents. “Here, put this on,” he grumbles, holding up Sam’s flannel and helping him into it. It gives him the excuse to put his arm around the kid, give him a hug, though he doesn’t dare hold him right now. “You better tell me what gives pretty soon, Sam.”

“Ok.”

The acquiescence startles Dean a little, it usually takes an argument to drag that out of Sam, and he wonders a little about how hard John spanked the kid. Sam sneaks a glance at him, gets caught.

“What?”

“You ever straighten out your camping gear?”

“Aw, shit.” He contemplates for a minute. “Most of it, I think. Haven’t done shit about the tent or the stove, though.”

“We c’n use mine.”

Dean nods, takes the offered apology. “You still have to talk to me,” he says gently, and he’s glad when Sam nods. They sit in silence, just their knees touching, until John comes out and points at them.

“Sam, truck. Dean, put that tailgate up. Here’s your coffee.”

And with that, John puts the boy in the passenger side, and leaves Dean to hustle into the Impala. Dean feels a little sorry for him, because it’s another two hours to the campground that John’s talking about, and he’s gonna lecture Sam the whole way. One thing about Winchesters, they always keep their promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Starship - It's Not Over


End file.
